Evolve Youngling
by Benignsterben
Summary: I don't know what is up with my life now but all I know is that I must grow powerful and survive. With the apparent mistake of the multiverse happening and constant urges occurring sporadically I don't know if this world is ready for me but it better be. Gamer SI fanfic. Multi-cross later


**This has been brewing in my head for ages and now I have the time to actually write it. This story is a way to help me improve the GAMER ability as the attempt with Evolution of the Sword had me cringing when I re-read the details of the system I was doing at the time. This mostly came when I got into WORM and looked at the CYOA and the subsequent comments on power scaling. When I originally did the system I was half assing the numbers and didn't plan ahead and hit a brick wall. Now I have somewhat of an outline of how the stats and skills work and am using this story to improve it. For those who want to know A Crack in Reality is on Permanent Hiatus and Evolution of the sword will be reworked, the first chapter will be posted probably on either the 3rd or 5th chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 1**

'What the hell is this?'

Staring at, no I don't know what the hell I'm looking at. In front of me all I can describe is that it's a mirage of moving waves that are causing my eyes to hurt at best and a migraine at worst. All I can say is that it looks like the background on the W40k OSTs on youtube that I was listening to just this morning. Cool to look at from a good distance but a pain up close, and the worst part is that I can't turn my head. Whenever I turn my head all I see is the same thing in the exact same position no matter how fast I turn my head.

For how long this has been happening for I would put it at about 10-15 minutes. The only way I could tell was by memorizing the lyrics from a few songs that I know that would add up to about that time range. I'm not going to lie when I heard that to keep calm in any situation is to think about something else I called bull, but now I am thankful for that now. So I am just here existing with only me, the waves and the person poking me-.

Whirling around to where I felt the poking all I was met with more waves. I looked right and left that showed more waves, up more waves, down a black head. Looking at the black head I saw a pale hand poke me from the figure. I don't know how long I stared at the mop of hair but somehow I felt afraid that if I did something I would die a gruesome death. As cliche as that sounds I just knew it was the right thing to do when that face lifted to show a pair of grey eyes.

At this point of my life I still watched anime and read manga as well as played video games when I wasn't working or helping my family. In all that time I came to easily recognize a few notable characters either for bullshit powers or looks. All I will say is that I'm thankful for that as those pair of grey eyes belonged to a blank face of a little girl who was wearing a gothic lolita dress.

I won't lie right now but I was scared like I never was before and the only reason I wasn't dead was that I was completely quiet. I read a lot of fanfiction in my spare time and could guess that perhaps that I died and was in the DXD universe either about to be reincarnated or dropped in. I wasn't a fan of neither as that would be an idiotic decision on any level. While being near a lot of the hottest characters in anime would be a boon, the problem would be my presence. In that verse reincarnation was a concept with a notable figure being Jeanne d'arc as an example, but I would be an anomaly. I had no delusion that I wouldn't be strapped to a table by some group or pantheon with inquisitive minds in the hopes of true immortality or some such nonsense.

All in all it would be a pain in the ass or one of the most grueling experiences in the multiverse. Coming to that conclusion I waited on whatever the infinite dragon god was doing to me. It didn't take long as she stopped poking me with her finger while staring at me. Her head tilted to the side all the while we just stared into the others eyes.

As she was about to open her mouth a cracking sound interrupted our standoff that gained both our intentions. In the process of turning around a feeling of wrongness put me at edge. I may not be the most informative of people but I know that for a fact that you aren't supposed to feel hunted, wronged, elated or violent while feeling horny for whatever reason. How I know that I wouldn't be able to say without becoming a fidgeting wreck but everything in my being was telling me to move and run as far as I can.

Looking towards the ouroboros dragon I was greeted with the sight of her eyes narrowing and a miasma of power bursting from her. That miasma transformed into a huge snake that made me glad for whatever reason that I was not the one it was looking at. Faster than I could comprehend it vanished and a massive explosion of colors appeared on Ophis's face. The silence that followed was short lived as a shockwave blasted me away allowing me to se-

WHATHEFUOHGO-

Opening my eyes all I saw was pitch blackness and a feeling of warmth enveloping me. I couldn't tell you what happened as all I recall was Ophis and-.

A rush of calm immediately calms me down and erasing whatever I was just about to remember. As confusion starts to set a bright light appears in front of me. A translucent blue box floats in front of my eyes that has my brain stall. I read a lot about these scenarios in fanfiction and even dreamed about it but never expected it to happen to me. The box was unmistakable as the box used in gamer fanfictions, but the words have me stare at it.

**You are one lucky son of a bitch.**

Wha-

**Do you know how lucky you are right now do ya.**

Wai-

**You somehow survived an encounter with the Ouroboros Dragon as well as somehow in some unfathomable way survived exposure to a battle royal that should have destroyed your soul from mere exposure that evolved into one of the most insane fights in my entire existence.**

Staring at the screen all i could do was stand like an idiot looking at a trainwreck.

**Not going to say anything huh, well it doesn't matter so just keep staring and read. You are a lucky son of a bitch again and you don't even know it. What you are experiencing right now is a bootleg reincarnation, normally we would take some form of care in these matters but you are a special case. That calm you felt was the installation of Gamers Mind working to suppress your memories while we repaired you for a lack of a better term. Normally we would choose participants that won the reincarnation lottery but you gained our attention long enough to do this for you.**

Ok, thank you?

**THANK YO- THIS MOTHER- ahem. Sorry for that but this is stressful enough as it is keeping you intact. I know what you are wondering right now about what happened so I'll keep it brief. Your soul was caught by Ophis unknowingly and you happened to be unlucky or lucky enough that the multiverse gave you some of its bullshit. That crack was the walls between multiverses being damaged by a fight by the deities of the Warhammer 40K verse going all out in a do or die free for all. **

Staring wide-eyed at the screen I gulped as hard as I could, that definitely explained some of the emotions I felt perfectly.

**Naturally when something like this happens the multiverse would do something to right the balance but Ophis' attack caused a hiccup that blasted you to multiple verses. So you can imagine how I feel when this is stressful as I had to put you back together again without the little passengers you picked up becoming a ticking time bomb.**

WHAT!?

**Now don't start but you should be fine after all I did plant some Alien DNA in you. **

WAIT!

**Don't get your head into a blender, but this helped you as the passengers you picked up were going to take over your body but the DNA I put in you was zerg juice. As for the body well we reincarnated you as a fetus and manipulated the zerg ability to assimilate the essences that you unknowingly obtained from that shitshow. While the zerg's ability to evolve and adapt is matched by few in the multiverse it can come with complications.**

Oh god, will that mean that I will be like what the queen of blades becomes in starcraft?

**As entertaining as that would be no it will not, especially with the verse your in. Before you ask no it is not anything too dangerous at the moment but it will be soon. Now for the complications that you received due to this it will be varied but you will discover it in time. Now we reincarnated you as a human as that is what you were before in life so no problems there but this process has garnered attention from a select few of the inhabitants that will come looking for you soon so all you need to do is either become so strong that crossing you would be suicidal or stay hidden until you reach that point.**

The second option sounds best for right now as I was more of a peaceful guy alive and I know little about fighting.

**Good you decided now I don't have long before we disconnect but remember this you must grow strong or else I will owe a few assholes a lot of favours.**

What was that-

**You're good? Good now off you go and be prepared for this is a world of bloody evolution.**

Wait-

Whatever I was about to say was interrupted as the warmth that I was in became a squeezing hell. I was being forced through a small gap at an unbelievable pace. I don't know what I did but I am thankful for that as that gap became a source of bright light that my eyes quickly adapted to reveal a hospital operating room. I was soon weightless as a pair of hands grabbed me that I followed to reveal a masked face of what I assumed to be a doctor examining me. A stinging sensation burned into my behind as I cried out in pain.

"Congratulations its a boy!"

The announcement I heard was muted by the cries from what I assumed to be my new parents, but that didn't concern me as I stared at a nurse that was beside the doctor or rather her wagging tail. The last words from the screen before my birth flashed through my mind as I knew where I was.

"Goddammit I'm in RWBY."


End file.
